Secrets
by BS123
Summary: Kendall is madly in love with Jett. But would he if he knew Jett's true nature? Kett. Later on Kenlos. WARNING: Eating disorder.


**Random story idea that came to my mind. WARNING: Eating disorder in this story. Enjoy :)**

On a fall afternoon the sun was shining bright, the orange-yellow leaves kept falling from the almost leafless trees as Kendall Knight was walking down the street holding hands with his boyfriend Jett Stetson. The two had started dating about a month ago and Kendall was just head over heals for Jett. Jett was charming and good looking any person guy or girl would fall for him. Kendall felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have him as his boyfriend.

James, Logan, and Carlos walked down the street laughing and enjoying their frozen yogurt they had just bought when they spotted their best friend with Jett walking in their direction. James swallowed the spoon full he had in his mouth.

''Well look who it is Kendall and 'him' again.'' James said.

Carlos and Logan had unpleased looks on their faces. For some reason they didn't trust Kendall's boyfriend. Ever since they started dating the guys noticed something off about Jett. They secretly described him as 'sketchy'. They knew he had an agenda and wasn't they sweet guy Kendall thought he was. They tried to tell Kendall to be careful with him but the blond wouldn't listen. All he'd say was that they were imagining things and to let him be happy.

''Ugh he should have 'FAKE' tattooed on his forehead. How can Kendall not see his phoniness?'' Carlos said. Carlos especially hated Jett's guts. Carlos was in love with his blond friend ever since they were younger but never said anything because he knew Kendall would never think of him as more than a friend. Besides in his head he could never compete with Jett.

James and Logan knew about Carlos' love for Kendall. They found out one day two years ago.

_Flashback: The guys were in gym class and Kendall and another guy in the class were chosen as team captains to choose teams for their basketball game in class. Of course James and Logan were on Kendall's team already. It was the other guys turn to choose a guy._

_''Jett.'' He said as Jett got up from the floor and walked over to his team._

_Kendall smiled. ''Carlos.'' The Latino got a huge smile on his face as he stood up and walked over to his best friends._

_The other team captain giggled. ''Thanks you saved me from having the loser in my team.'' He teased._

_Carlos looked down at his feet in embarrassment. Kendall was angered and walked over to the guy and pushed him._

_''What did you say?'' The blond asked with anger in his voice._

_The guy stumbled back and managed to keep his balance. He walked towards Kendall and shoved him hard. ''I said he's a LOSER!''_

_Kendall punched the guy in the face and the guy returned the punch and soon they were wrestling on the floor. The gym teacher ran over and broke them up._

_''Hey! Stop it!'' He yelled but Kendall had the guy's basketball jersey in his grip and wouldn't let go. ''Knight! release him!''_

_Kendall wouldn't let go. ''Not until he apologized to Carlos for insulting him!'' _

_''I said enough!'' The teacher yelled as the other students watched entertained. The teacher managed to make Kendall release his classmate and gripped their jerseys. ''Both of you are in big trouble!'' He turned to face the rest of the students. ''Jett, James you are the captains. Start the game while I escort these two to the office.'' The teacher said as he started walking out of the gym with Kendall and the other guy._

_Kendall looked back at Carlos who was smiling thankfully. The blond smiled and winked at him. Carlos turned red as a tomato blushing hard. James and Logan walked up to Carlos and noticed this._

_''What?'' Carlos asked._

_''What do you mean what? We've seen the way you look at Kendall. You'd have to be stupid to not tell that you're completely in love with him.'' James said._

_''Uh-I'' Carlos stuttered._

_''It's fine Carlos we won't tell. You can trust us.'' Logan said as he put his hand on Carlos' shoulder. Carlos smiled and sprinted into the basketball field to join their classmates in the game._

''Hey guys!'' Kendall greeted them as they came face to face.

''Hey.'' The guys said in unison with a smile.

''What's up?'' Kendall asked.

''Just got frozen yogurt and we're headed to the park.'' Logan said.

''Cool I've been hanging with Jett all day.'' Kendall said with a smile.

''We know.'' Carlos replied.

Jett noticed Carlos' jealousy and turned to Kendall. ''Come on babe let's go I want to go eat I'm starving.'' Jett kissed Kendall on the cheek making sure Carlos was watching.

Carlos couldn't stand to look at that so he looked at his frozen yogurt and angrily scooped some into his mouth.

''Ok babe.'' Kendall responded giggling. ''See you guys later at Logan's sleepover?'' The blond asked.

''Yea.'' Logan smiled.

''Great.'' Kendall said as the walked away.

James and Logan looked at Carlos and knew that upset him. ''Come on 'Litos don't let it get to you.'' Logan said comfortingly.

''I can't help it knowing Jett is no good for him.'' Carlos responded.

''Come on let's go get some corn dogs maybe that'll make you feel better?'' James suggested.

Carlos' face showed happiness at the thought of corn dogs as James knew he would. The three guys walked down the street and turned the corner towards the park.

...

Carlos, Logan, and James were at Logan's house watching a movie and waiting on Kendall who promised to bring food. There was a knock on the door. James got up and walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Kendall and of course Jett who held two boxes of pizza.

''Hey Jamie hope you don't mind I brought Jett.'' Kendall said.

''I don't mind.'' James said as he let them in he couldn't help but feel guilty when he saw Carlos' expression when the Latino saw Jett walk in.

''Hi guys I brought pizza and company.'' Kendall smiled at Logan and Carlos who were sitting on the couch.

Jett set the boxes down on the table and James came from the kitchen with 5 plates in his hands and gave one to everyone. They all took two slices of pizza except Carlos who took three. The smell of the pizza made Carlos' mouth water.

''Are you really going to eat all that?'' Jett teased.

James and Logan gave the guy stern looks. Carlos looked at Kendall who smiled at the Latino.

Thoughts rushed through Carlos' head as he gave it a second thought. ''Uh no.'' He giggled as he put one of the slices back and unsurely ate his pizza.

...

Later on that night all the guys slept soundly. Except Carlos. Carlos laid on the floor in Logan's living room next to James, Kendall, Jett, and Logan. His stomach was growling letting him know he was hungry. The two slices of pizza didn't fill him up. Carlos was remembering what Jett said earlier that night. What if Kendall thought he was fat? He would never like him because of that. Carlos couldn't help thinking this. Truth is when it came to Kendall he was sensitive and insecure. He couldn't take his stomach anymore. He stood up silently trying not to wake anyone and tiptoed to the kitchen and looked in the fridge, he took out the pizza that Logan had put away before they went to sleep.

Carlos put two slices in the microwave and started to heat them up. Two slices of pizza never hurt anyone he thought. Once the food was ready he ate it. It was like heaven in his mouth. As he finished the final slice he heard a noise and turned around. Jett was pouring himself a cup of water.

Jett giggled. ''Wow Carlos how can you expect to look like this with that much pizza?'' He said as he lifted his shirt and exposed his perfectly shaped abs.

Carlos suddenly felt fat. And put his hands on his stomach. Jett got what he wanted. Carlos was hurt. He could see it in the Latinos eyes which were watering. Jett smiled and went back to sleep.

Carlos made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror and lifted his shirt shyly. He ran his hand over his stomach and pinched his skin lightly.

''_Jett's right I am fat. God this is gross_.'' Carlos said as a tear ran down his cheek. He felt ugly and fat. He sat down on the cold tile floor and cried for minutes bringing himself down with his insecurities. He spotted the toilet and got an idea. A bad one he knew but he didn't care.

The Latino crawled over to the toilet and lifted the seat. He sobbed and slowly brought two shaking fingers to his mouth and slid them in all the way to the back of his throat. He then was throwing up everything he had recently ate. He repeated purging until he couldn't do it anymore.

He felt different after. Better, thinner, lighter. He returned to the living room and slipped under the covers next to James and smiled as he closed his eyes to sleep. Jett who had heard everything going on in the bathroom also had a smile on his face a mischievous one.

**Oh no! Poor Carlos. Hope you liked the first chapter! :D Review and let me know your thoughts and what you think will happen next. Your reviews are what make me motivated to keep going. Lots of love!**

**-BS123**


End file.
